


Wish Upon a Star

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, God Complex, Lies, Moving, Stars, Wishes, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: The white stars illuminated the night abyss. They reminded her of him. Orochimaru/OC.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteLadyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyDragon/gifts).

Title: Wish Upon a Star

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Character: Orochimaru/OC

Words: 1,136

Summary: The white stars illuminated the night abyss. They reminded her of him. Orochimaru/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Aina/Kame belongs to WhiteLadyDragon.

* * *

A/N: This fic takes place when Aina newly arrives at the Otogakure. I hope she's IC. Happy Birthday! 🎉🎂

* * *

He was white like a star. Something fantastical. Something supernatural.

Aina couldn't have help but wonder would her parents would have approved-gaining the attentions of a _god_. It was probably her father's fault. He had encouraged her with his stories. Her mama Airi had been more realistic.

And just like a deity, Orochimaru had his own rules, but he played by no rules except his own which Aina found was a bit unfair.

So, it had ended up being another night that she couldn't sleep with all the anxious thoughts revolving around in her head like a windmill. Her chaotic mind at last brought her outside where she sat down crosslegged while peering through the shadows.

Aina was content that there was no one else around. The others usually acted like bad unruly kids, so she stayed out of their way. She already knew they weren't fans of hers. In any case, none of them were her boss.

She knew that she shouldn't feel so defensive as she had been invited to come here by the master himself. She wasn't a burr that had stuck itself to his robe much to common popular belief. But, if she asked him would he would give her honesty? Probably not. She sighed and could fear the despair sink deeper into her chest. It was unfair. Aina had so many thoughts, but no one to share with them. She swore that she was becoming claustrophobic. Still, she knew that the trees would hear her as well as the grass. However, there was no scientific evidence of that.

Truthfully, Aina suffered under all the weight of all this logic. Well, she was more of the intuitive type in any case.

Through the night, she could hear the sound of the crickets ride the air though the animals stayed away, the insects weren't afraid to come into these lands. Perhaps they were braver or simply stupider.

It was strange that there was once farms here with rice paddies. Now, the Village Hidden in the Sound was a toxic paradise for the snakes and the plots could kill you-the land as well as Orochimaru's schemes.

Still, Aina knew that the earth was far from passive. It could swallow you up as it had swallowed up her mother and father. Her grave could have already been dug for her, and the medic would smirk as he scooped up the dirt to cover her up. Maybe she was destined to die here, and she knew nothing about it.

No. Aina had to stop thinking about that lest she give herself nightmares.

Yes, life certainly had become a challenge. She had nothing else to live for except survival. Also, love perhaps. That in itself was an alien thing to talk about. She had never seen it expressed here. In the Otogakure, it was just another fairy tale. Ninjas never understood or acknowledged that love was worth fighting for, and she could never make anyone ever see that. No, ninjas either recognized for duty, power, or a reason that only they knew as Sasuke-kun did. Aina wondered if her cause would eventually become the third option.

And here she was stuck with him. So far, she stayed with him for lack of a better option or so told herself. She wondered if she could she term it as attraction. She knew that her time in Konoha was over. They might even consider her an enemy by now: a danger that had to be eliminated.

There, she had worried herself again. Once again, she stuck a thumb in her mouth in an attempt to soothe herself. She was careful never to do it in front of _him_, or he might call her a baby. Indeed, she was trapped in a scary story and didn't know what to do. She already was aware that she wasn't the protagonist, but Orochimaru was already the antagonist of this village.

However, she wouldn't lie that she feared deep in her heart she was an antagonist too. Aina could only imagine how her parents would have reacted. Would they be disappointed in their daughter? Even when she had had no other choice?

All she had now was time. And hope. Maybe if she stayed a bit longer, she could glean more about his personality or maybe discover his heart if such a thing existed even if the scientific method was a bit lost on her. Why was so danged mysterious?

"Why are out here, Kame?"

...and here he was. Standing right in front of her. He had caught her in the act of attempting to comfort herself. Aina withdrew her thumb with a barely audible _pop_ she was sure that he heard. Predators heard everything.

Though she could consider the way he addressed her as an accomplishment. He usually called her Aina. Kame was more affectionate. More familiar. Yes, she wanted to be more intimate with him. If he knew or not was something she couldn't discover yet. The real question was how to make him aware of that fact.

"I'm...waitin' for the moon," she lied as a blush darkened her full cheeks. It was the first thing she could think of.

He chuckled at her. "You're going to wait for quite a while for it is the new moon tonight."

She stared. Obviously, he thought that she really was that stupid. She was well aware of the lunar cycle sea turtles and how they were guided by the moon. In fact, it was under the new moon that sea turtles nested most likely because it was cozy and safe and they couldn't be found easily. Aina was sure that she knew about sea turtles just as much as Orochimaru knew about _hebi_. But, how truly compatible was a sea turtle and a snake?

Then, she watched as he silently slipped away like the serpent he was. She did not follow. Aina couldn't follow even if she wanted to.

She still didn't know how to act around him, so she supposed she still treated him with reverence. She had to respect him as he was her boss now after all yet she didn't know if this inclination was more personal than professional.

Overcome by an inner pull, she tipped her head back to gaze at the stars. They were so bright and illuminated the night abyss. They reminded her of Orochimaru. He was her great white hope in all this darkness. Maybe if she studied him, she could find a way to find her own stars. No, maybe they could maybe find the stars _together. _Wouldn't that be wonderful?

It was a lovely dream. She would try to hold onto it even though it might float away from her as a shining bubble would.

All she could do was wish upon a star.


End file.
